Fairy
'' "Mischievous and carefree, the embodiment of the chaotic nature of nature itself" -Elfurgn, Dragon-Seer of the Silver Flame.'' Fairies are beings born from nature itself but they embody the more chaotic and whimful side of it; they are also the shortest lived of all the races and thus they take great pride in making an impact during their short stay in this world. Characteristics *''Type:'' Fairies are Fey creatures. *''Ability Score Modifiers:'' +2 Int, +2 Cha, -2 Con; Fairies are smart in their weird way and quite a few find them charming for the most part although their bodies are rather frail. *''Size:'' Fairies are Tiny creatures, this gives them a +2 size bonus to Dex, attack rolls and AC; they also have a -2 size penalty to Str, and combat maneuvers checks, a +8 size bonus to Stealth and no natural reach. *''Base Speed:'' Fairies have a base land speed of 20 feet, and a fly speed of 40 feet with poor maneuverability. *''Low-Light Vision: Fairies can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *''Sneaking Curiosity: ''Fairies are naturally quiet and curious thus Perception and Stealth are always class skills for them. *''Fairy Magic: Fairies have innate magic to them, they increase by +1 all the DC’s of all spells of the illusion school, and they gain light ''as an at-will spell-like abilities; furthermore Fairies with a Charisma score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day-''dancing lights, ghost sound, predistigination, speak with animals. *''Languages:'' Fairies speak Common and Sylvan. Fairies with high intelligence scores can pick from Draconic, Celestial, Abyssal, Auran, Aquan, Ignan and Terran. Racial Information Fairies are natural spirits born from the land, there is no such thing as a newborn or old fairy as they all come into life as adults that quickly try to find a niche for themselves as their curiosity drives them forward, although due this same curiosity many are constantly shifting from one thing into another in a never ending quest to find the “right thing” Fairies are the quite small with very lean and frail looking bodies, from their backs 4 dragonfly like wings sprout out and buzz as they fly around in the air, their hair and skin colors tend to be equal to those of the nature around the place of their birth, crystal blue for lake fairies, deep green for forest ones, brown for those of the mountains and so on; it also tends to glow slightly. Their natural curiosity is usually the driving force behind fairies, always trying to understand more about the world around them and often getting in trouble with other races as they often ignore such things as restricted areas, ignore personal space as they enjoy spending time quite close to others and tend to view the value of things in a totally skewed way, sometimes giving high value to stuff that is considered useless by others and totally ignoring what others find as valuable. Old Information The following is a tad outdated from the previous version of this race; its only left here to serve as a potentially useful reference. Physical Description Fairies are very easy to notice due the light aura they shed at all times around themselves, this aura can be of any color but the Fairy's skin and hair usually matches it, the hair is usually of a darker tone than the rest and most fairies often grow their hair longer than their body and let them trail behind them as it does not hinder them in any way, meanwhile the skin is also darker than the glow but lighter than the hair color; their eyes of course glow in the same hue as their aura. From their back 2 pairs of dragonfly like wings poke out, most often they are flapping quickly to keep their owner floating in the air, when they stand in the ground or other surface to let them rest they simple drop set themselves in a comfortable angle that makes them look like a cloak that has been sectioned in 4 pieces. Lifestyle Fairies are very different from most of the other races of the world, they are born in this world in places of great purity and natural harmony and when they die they simply fade back into nature; some say that the same fairy might be eventually reborn in the world but usually without memories of their last visit. Their great bond with nature and carefree personality makes it hard for them to understand some concepts that the other races employ; perhaps the most noticeable one is their lack of a nudity taboo, due their wings any clothing in the styles the other races employ would be extremely uncomfortable and cripple their ability to fly; in addition due their usually low strength they dislike carrying anything more than what they need; thus most fairies merely carry a belt with a small bag or two strapped to it on their hips were they carry most of what they need.